LOVE vs HATE 4: The City of Fights
by Cartoonofan
Summary: There's trouble in Paris, and the local superheroes, Ladybug & Cat Noir, find themselves dealing with not only a new akuma, but a band of strange new villains, and two mysterious new heroes.
1. New Kid in School

L.O.V.E vs. H.A.T.E #4

"The City of Fights."

* * *

It was a normal day in Paris, France, nothing strange or unusual happening. That might seem redundant, but sometimes, the city found itself under siege by dangerous super villains controlled by akumas. However, when that happened, a duo of young superheroes, Ladybug & Cat Noir, were always there to save the day. No one in the city knew who the two heroes were, not even themselves; soon however, both heroes would find themselves dealing with a pair of dueling groups in the weirdest adventure of their lives.

It all started earlier that day at the Franco-Dupont high school, where class was just beginning.

"Okay class, I have an announcement to make," Ms. Bustier began "we have a new student joining us today, coming all the way from America. So I want you to please give a warm welcome to Becky Botsford."

The girl came out and stood in front of the class. "Hey, it's great to be here in Paris," she said "I've always loved this city and its' culture, and I'm looking forward to knowing all of you in the week I'll be staying here."

"Thank you Miss Botsford, and I'm sure the class will like to learn much about you as well," Ms. Bustier told her "now please take your seat, class is about to begin."

Becky headed to where all the long tables of the classroom were arranged and scanned around for a place to sit. She ultimately walked over to a girl with short blue-black hair.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?"

"No, go right ahead," the girl said, as Becky sat down. "Welcome to our class, I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and over there is my best friend, Alya," she said, gesturing to a bespectacled girl with long red hair.

"Hey," Alya said, not looking up from her phone.

"Um, she's usually a lot more sociable," an embarrassed Marinette replied, a sweat drop nearly visible on her head.

"That's okay."

"So, you're from America, huh?" Marinette asked "what brings you to France?"

"Um, foreign exchange program," Becky replied quickly.

"Who did we exchange?" Marinette asked "I don't see anyone missing."

"Too bad it wasn't Chloe," Alya said.

"I heard that!" Chloe Bourgeois said from her seat across the stairs "and, for your information, any American school would love to have me as a student. I totally have that affect on people."

"Oh brother," Marinette replied under her breath.

"Marinette, did you have something you wanted to say?" Ms. Bustier asked, causing the class to look at the girl.

"Um, no Ms. Bustier, I was…just talking to myself," Marinette replied, embarrassed, and lowered herself into her chair.

"Well knock it off, we are trying to learn here!" Ms. Bustier told her.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry!" Marinette replied.

"Now class, if there are no further interruptions, perhaps we can get started," Ms. Bustier began.

* * *

After class, Marinette was hanging out in the courtyard with Alya & Becky.

"I can't believe Ms. Bustier called me out in class like that," she said "I was totally embarrassed in front of everyone, including Adrian!"

"Chill out girl, so you got caught talking about Chloe behind her back," Alya said "it's not like that hasn't happened before."

"You two don't seem to like this Chloe girl much," Becky commented.

"You don't know her," Marinette said "let's just say, she's not the easiest of people to get along with."

"And that's putting it mildly," Alya added.

"I think I understand; I have someone like that back home," Becky told them "she's always bragging about how she's the best at things, even things she couldn't possibly be good at."

"Man, and I thought Chloe's meanness was just restricted to us," Alya said.

"Hey, thanks for being so nice to me and showing me around the school," Becky said.

"My pleasure, I know it must be hard for you, to be so far away from your home," Marinette told her "so if Alya or I can do anything to make your stay here in Paris better, let us know."

"Actually, there is one thing you could help with," Becky said "I was hoping to see all of the great French landmarks while I'm here. The Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, the Arc de Triumph; well, I don't need to tell you, obviously you see them every day."

"If you'd like, I'd be happy to take you on a personal tour myself," Marinette told her.

"Wow, that'd be great, thanks," Becky said "say, do you two know anything about that hero Ladybug?" she asked "I've heard so much about her and I'm just dying to meet her."

"Wait, how do you know about Ladybug?" Marinette asked, worried that her secret may have gotten out.

"Let's just say, I'm a bit of a superhero aficionado," Becky replied.

"Well girl, then you came to the right place, because I am totally all about Ladybug," Alya said "I run the Ladyblog, which tracks all news about Paris' favorite superhero," she added, showing off pictures on her smartphone.

"Wow, neat."

"Well, I am pretty much Ladybug's number one fan," Alya bragged proudly "I'm surprised you've heard of her though, I didn't think anyone outside of Paris knew about her. I guess my blog must be more popular than I thought!"

 _Let's hope that's all it is_ Marinette thought.

"Are you talking about Ladybug?" Chloe asked, followed by Sabrina, as usual "I totally know Ladybug; she's helped me out so many times, we're practically friends."

"Excuse us Chloe, but we were trying to have a private conversation here," Marinette butted in.

"Look, Becky, was it? If you want to see the best Paris has to offer, you need to do it with me. My dad is the mayor and I can totally give you the VIP treatment," Chloe said, ignoring Marinette.

"That sounds real nice, but these girls here already offered, so…"

"Maybe you don't understand how things work around here," Chloe said, her tone now angry "I can make things very easy or very difficult during your stay here, so I suggest you stay on my good side."

"You have a good side?" Alya asked jokingly.

"Very funny!" Chloe replied angrily "I'd suggest you rethink who you want to hang out with on your trip here, if you know what's good for you. Come on Sabrina," she added, and both girls left.

"Wow, I see what you mean," Becky said "she almost makes Victoria look pleasant. Almost."

"Hey, you only have to deal with her for a week, trying dealing with her every day," Marinette said.

"Hey, are we gonna sit here talking all day, or are we gonna show our new friend around Paris?" Alya asked.

"Well, I need to talk to my parents first, but if they say it's okay, I guess we can go," Marinette replied.

"Great, and on the way, I'll tell you all about one of my favorite superheroes, WordGirl!" Becky said happily.

"Who Girl?" a confused Alya asked.

"WordGirl; the famed superhero with the incredible vocabulary, who is always ready to save the day or help define a word," Becky said proudly "wait until I tell you about her, you'll love her."

"A superhero who teaches people words? Sounds pretty lame to me," Alya said.

"I'm not…I mean, she's not lame," Becky said, hoping the two girls didn't hear her verbal faux pas "and besides, she's the most beloved hero in her city; she has so many keys to the city, she doesn't know what to do with them. How many keys to the city does Ladybug have?"

"Um none, because people don't give those out anymore," Alya pointed out "I mean, they don't really open anything; they're more of a symbolic gesture than anything else."

"That doesn't mean I don't like getting them!" Becky yelled, until she realized she had nearly blown her cover "I mean, _she_ likes getting them; why would I get them? I'm not WordGirl, that would be crazy!"

"Um, okay," Marinette replied, although she didn't quite believe the newcomer "let's go to my house and you can tell us about this hero of yours."

"Works for me," Becky said, as the three girls left the school.

* * *

Next time, Becky meets Adrian and an attack by H.A.T.E causes Ladybug to meet two crazy new heroes, who know something about her.


	2. Multiple Akumas?

"So, are you enjoying your visit to Paris so far?" Marinette asked, as she, Alya & Becky made their way down the streets of the city.

"Very much, especially since you two were nice enough to take me to see everything," Becky replied, as they stopped by a familiar landmark "ooh, the Arc de Triumph; it looks even bigger in person!"

"She's certainly easily impressed," Alya commented.

"Well, it's different for her," Marinette explained "we see these things every day, so they don't mean as much to us. She's never had a chance to see them, so they have more of an importance."

"Wow, that's deep girl."

"Darn right it is," Marinette replied.

"Hey, what do you guys say we stop and have a bite?" Becky suggested "I'm really looking forward to some French cuisine."

"Sounds great, I know just the place," Marinette said.

Soon, the three arrived at an outdoor café for lunch.

"I have to say, it's been great having you around," Alya told Becky as they sat down "It's too bad you can't be here longer."

"I'd like to, really, but I have very important things to attend to," Becky replied "but enough about that, why don't you two tell me more about Ladybug?"

"Um, I really don't think there's much more to tell," Marinette said nervously.

"Of course there is," Alya interrupted her "where do I begin?"

"Well, how does she show up, for example?" Becky queried.

"Easy, if there's an akuma on the loose, she and Cat Noir show up to deal with it," Alya explained.

"And an akuma is what?"

"I dunno, some evil dude name Hawk Moth makes them, don't ask me how," Alya said "anyway, he sends them out, they possess someone and turn them into a super villain. Then Ladybug and Cat Noir show up, fight the villain, and restore them back to normal."

"Hmm, and these akumas, they're a normal occurrence around here?" Becky wondered.

"Well, normal might be pushing it just a bit," Alya said "but yeah, they do happen a lot."

"You sure seem interested in this," Marinette said, her eyes narrowing as she looked at the newcomer with suspicion.

"What, a girl can't ask about strange phenomenon that happens around the city?" Becky asked nervously.

"No, of course you can," Marinette replied "it's just, well…" she paused, hoping to find an excuse that didn't seem too suspicious.

"Hey Marinette, isn't that Adrian over there?" Alya's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Adrian? Where?" Marinette asked.

"Right there," Alya pointed, several tables down, where indeed, the young teen and fashion model was sitting, his large bodyguard standing nearby "why, don't we invite him to sit with us?"

"What, sit with us?" Marinette asked nervously "oh no, he seems pretty comfortable where he is, I wouldn't want to disturb him and…"

"Hey Adrian, over here!" Alya called, ignoring her friend.

"Alya, what are you doing?" Marinette asked.

"Doing you a favor," Alya whispered.

"I think I'm missing something," Becky commented.

Adrian walked over to the girls' table, once again unaware of Marinette's nervous look "hey girls," he greeted them.

"H-hi Adrian," Marinette replied weakly.

"Hey Adrian, we were just hanging out after a long day of giving a tour to the new girl," Alya said gesturing to Becky, who simply waved "wanna sit down and join us?"

"That'd be great, but I have fencing lessons coming up, and I can't be late for them," the boy explained "maybe I'll see you later though."

"Great, looking forward to it," Alya said, as Adrian walked off back towards his bodyguard "well, I thought that went pretty well."

"Are you crazy?! I made a fool of myself!" Marinette said.

"I don't think he noticed," Alya told her "come to think of it, he never notices."

"I know I'm new here and everything, but what exactly was that about?" Becky asked.

"Marinette has a huge crush on Adrian," Alya explained "except she's not so good at explaining that to him."

"It's more than just a crush Alya, Adrian and I are meant to be together," Marinette told her best friend "there's something about him that makes me realize he's my soul mate."

"Um okay, whatever you say girl," Alya replied, not quite accepting her friend's explanation "well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready for some more tour? You still up for it?"

"Sure, there's lots more to see," Becky said "and perhaps, you could fill me in a little more on those akuma things you were talking about earlier," she added.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Paris, a group of operatives of H.A.T.E were making their way through the city.

"Ah Paris, a fine city, filled with all sorts of culture and arts," The Lobe mused "how I look forward to wreaking havoc here."

"Hey brain man, don't forget the plan," Lord Hater interrupted "there's been reports of weird monstery things around here; Chrysalis wants us to find out where they're coming from and take it for ourselves."

"Sir, what about the reports of the pair of costumed heroes that always defeat the monsters?" Peepers asked.

"Peepers, the adult villains are talking okay," Hater replied.

"But sir, my research shows..."

"No one cares, Peepers!" Hater told him.

"Yes sir," Peepers replied sadly.

"Anyway, I'm not worried about those two heroes, I could take care of both of them myself," Hater bragged "in fact, I'm not even sure why I was even partnered with you losers."

"It would be wise to think about what you say, Senor Hater," Fishface said, one of his flip knives pointed at the villain's face "there might be some of us who may disagree with that assessment."

"Okay, let's all just calm down and get some of that cheese that France is famous for," Dr. Two-Brains told them.

"I admit I don't know squat about Paris, but I'm pretty sure it's not famous for cheese," Hater replied "and secondly, what's up with the obsession with cheese? Ever since I met you, that's all you talk about."

"Well sorry, but I do have a mouse brain attached to my head," Dr. Two-Brains explained, gesturing to the tiny pink lump visible on his head.

"Is that what that is? I always thought it was a big bump or something."

"Well, you're not the first person to think so," Dr. Two-Brains replied.

"So wait, if your mouse brain is so tiny, why do you let it control you?" Hater said "shouldn't your normal brain be able to ignore it?"

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?"

"Enough of this, we came here to find the source of those mysterious monsters, and that's what we're going to do," Lobe explained "oh, but first, we should stop by the Louvre, the art there is lovely."

"Art's for losers, unless it's a picture of me, then it's a different story," Hater said.

"The Lobe has a point mi amigos, we must locate what we came here for," Fishface chimed in.

"Oh yeah, and how exactly do we do that, scaly?" Dr. Two-Brains asked "we just magically ask the source of the monsters to come to us? Seriously is…is that what we do?"

"I was just thinking we wreak havoc on the city," Fishface explained "that will lure the heroes to us, and they will bring us to the monsters."

"Great plan, we do nothing and we get to destroy things, it's win-win," Hater replied.

"And I know just what we can do too," Dr. Two-Brains added.

"Let me guess, turn something into cheese, or something involving cheese, or blah blah blah cheese?" Hater asked.

"You wanna go? Come on!" Dr. Two-Brains said, trying to get at Hater, with Lobe & Fishface holding him back, while Peepers held back his boss.

"Please gentlemen, and I use the term as loosely as possible," Lobe began "we shouldn't be fighting each other; save this passion for those local heroes, and some of our enemies; I'm sure they're aware of us being here by now."

"What makes you say that?" Dr. Two-Brains asked.

"Because, they always seem to know when we're up to something," Lobe explained "I have no idea how they do."

"Okay, but I still say the cheese thing is a dumb idea," Hater replied.

"Oh, and your zapping everything in sight is so brilliant?" Dr. Two-Brains asked.

"That's it squeaky, it's go time!" Hater said, lunging again until Peepers held him back, with Two-Brains being held back by his fellow villains.

"And to think, I could've chosen not to go on this mission," Lobe lamented.

* * *

Later in the day, Marinette, Alya & Becky were on their way to the Louvre; Marinette was watching the newcomer suspiciously, as her interest in the akumas, and especially Ladybug, made her nervous.

"I can't believe I'm about to see some of the greatest artworks ever made," Becky said happily "I don't think anything could ruin this day."

"Ooh, never say that, cause in my experience, if you say nothing can happen, then it does," Alya told her.

"I know it seems like that's true, but I'm sure it's mostly a coincidence," Becky replied.

Immediately, several denizens of the city ran past screaming.

"Of course, what do I know, I'm only an exchange student."

"Excuse me sir, what's going on?" Marinette asked one of the people.

"There's a group of weird creatures attacking the city!" he said, before running off.

 _A group? But there's never been more than one akuma at a time,_ Marinette thought, to herself _this doesn't sound good!_

"Come on, if something's attacking the city, we'd better find shelter," Marinette said.

"Okay, but when Ladybug shows up, there is no way I'm missing that!" Alya said, as the three girls ran off.

Marinette lagged behind, making sure the other two were safe. Once they were, she ducked out of sight and headed towards the park.

"Oh man, I just remembered, I left my, um... camera behind, yeah," Becky said, trying to make an excuse.

"Just forget it, I have one on my phone,' Alya told her.

"Yeah, well, that's um….oh my gosh, what's that over there?!" Becky said, pointing to something nearby.

"What?" Alya asked, looking where the girl had pointed, unaware that she had slipped away. "I didn't see anything…" she began, noticing that Becky was now gone "what the? First Marinette, now the new girl, where the heck is everyone disappearing to?"

As for Marinette, she had ducked behind a tree in the park; looking around to make sure no one was around, she opened her purse, allowing her bug-like kwami, Tikki, to emerge.

"Did you hear that Marinette, there's a whole group of monsters attacking Paris," Tikki said.

"I know, that isn't Hawk Moth's style, he only ever sends one akuma at a time," Marinette replied "I don't like it."

"How are you going to stop them all?" Tikki asked.

"We'll figure that out later," Marinette said "Tikki, spots on!" the girl said, activating her Miraculous earrings and transforming herself into the hero Ladybug.

"I hope Cat Noir is ready, cause I'm going to need his help," she said, and ran forward, only to promptly smack into something. "Ow!" she said, "what the…?"

Ladybug looked in front of her and saw a blue skinned man with spiky hair wearing a red costume.

"Hey," he said, waving.

"Aaah!" Ladybug shouted, falling over as she often did as her alter ego "who, or what, are you?"

"It's okay, he's harmless," a female voice replied "though he does tend to annoy the heck out of you."

Ladybug turned to the source of the female voice, and was surprised by what she saw. It belonged to a young girl, wearing a pink outfit with a yellow cape and brown boots, gloves & a belt. As she flew down towards her, Marinette noticed that the girl looked familiar; very familiar.

 _Becky?_ Marinette thought _could that be her? It looks and sounds like her, but she sure couldn't fly before. This might explain why she was asking all those questions earlier though… better play along until I find out what's going on._

"Greetings," Ladybug said, trying to remember not to blow her cover "and who might you be?"

"Name's WordGirl, and my odd looking pal over there is Freakazoid."

"I could've introduced myself, I was just waiting for the funniest moment," Freakazoid told her.

"Nice to meet you both, I guess," Ladybug replied "so, what brings you to Paris?"

"Let's just say, we're here to help," WordGirl replied.

* * *

Next time, Ladybug & Cat Noir receive some help from some out of town heroes to stop the villains. And, one of these out of towners will be akumatized; try and guess which one it is.


	3. Four heroes in France

"What do you mean, 'you're here to help?'" Ladybug asked.

"We know who's attacking Paris, it's some old enemies of ours," WordGirl explained "and you'll need our help to take them down."

"Well, if you know who they are, then I guess I'll have to trust you," Ladybug replied "but I'd better inform Cat Noir."

"Did somebody say my name?" asked a voice, with all three turning to see the cat hero somersault into the area.

"Happy to see you again, milady," he replied, grabbing Ladybug's hand in his.

"I wish I could say the same," Ladybug replied, yanking her hand from his grip.

"So uh, who are you guys?" Cat Noir asked the others.

"Some heroes from out of town," WordGirl told him "we're gonna help you out."

"Sounds good, four against one should increase our odds of victory," Cat Noir said dramatically.

"Actually, according to them, it's not an akuma that's causing the problem," Ladybug explained.

"Really? Then what is it?"

* * *

"How much longer do we have to do this?" Dr. Two-Brains asked "I wanted to tour Paris before we leave."

"Man, do you ever quit whining?" Hater asked, "you're just like Peepers; seriously, you even sound kind of like him."

"I don't think he sounds that much like me, sir," Peepers said.

"Peepers, what did I say about talking?"

"Um, not to?"

"Oh, it pains me to have to destroy such a wonderful city," Lobe lamented "I do wish there was a less destructive alternative to bring out those heroes."

"Ask and ye shall receive," Freakazoid said, as the villains saw him and the other heroes "yeah, I know we were just talking a few minutes ago, and there's no way we could've gotten here that fast, but we needed to move this story along."

"Um, who's he talking to," Ladybug asked, confused.

"Just ignore him; trust me, it'll be better for you if you do," WordGirl told her.

"Well anyway, give up villains, and leave Paris alone, or you'll have to deal with Ladybug & Cat Noir," Ladybug said, trying to sound as dramatic as she could.

"I love it when you're dramatic," Cat Noir replied.

"Ugh, could we please not do this now!" Ladybug asked.

"You think the four of you are gonna stop us?" Hater asked.

"We could give it a shot, " Freakazoid said.

"Ahh cat!" Dr. Two-Brains said, upon seeing Cat Noir, and ran off and hide behind a nearby doorjam "sorry fellas, but I'm out; nobody said anything about fighting a cat."

"Wow, I must be really intimidating," Cat Noir said proudly.

"Nah, he's got a mouse brain fused to his own, so he's just got a natural fear of cats," WordGirl explained.

"Seriously, who are these guys?" Cat Noir asked.

"Your doom!" Hater replied "oh man, that was good; Peepers, did you hear that?"

"Yes sir," Peepers replied.

Hater sent a double blast of electricity at Cat Noir, but his reflexes easily allowed him to dodge it.

"All right, now we're talking," the feline hero said, and flipped over to where Hater was. He dodged another electric blast, then hit the villain with his stick.

"Be careful Cat Noir," Ladybug called, as she ran to deal with Lobe.

"I knew you cared about me milady."

"Don't flatter yourself, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Ah the ladybug, one of nature's prettiest creatures, but also one of it's most harmless," Lobe said.

"Let me show you how harmless I can really be…um…Big, Brain Guy," Ladybug said, and pulled out her trusty yo-yo, wrapping it around his legs and pulling him to the ground.

Meanwhile, WordGirl & Freakzoid stood around and simply watched the two.

"Um, weren't we supposed to help them?"

"Well, this is their city, we wouldn't want to show them up," WordGirl explained "and they seem to being doing pretty well without us. But yeah, I guess we should get in there."

"How about we give them a taste of secret maneuver #453?" Freakazoid asked.

"Okay, a couple of things; one, you and I do not have secret maneuvers, okay? I have secret maneuvers with Huggy, who I did not bring with me on this trip, because it's hard for him to fly on planes. And two, you can't just say the name of a maneuver and expect me to know what it is, especially considering we didn't practice anything ahead of time!"

"Aww, but I just wanted to do a cool double team move," Freakazoid told her "like the time Norm Abram used me as a bat. Did I ever tell you about that?"

"Yes, about ten or so times," WordGirl added "look, maybe we can do a move, but we need to practice it or something first, okay?"

"Great, I'll start thinking up cool move names," Freakazoid told her.

"You do that," WordGirl said, before she spotted Dr. Two-Brains hiding nearby; quickly, she zoomed over to her arch-nemesis "going somewhere Two-Brains?"

"WordGirl? How'd you know I was here?"

"Well, I've been over watching the battle for like, the last five minutes, so I saw you run over here," she explained "now, why did you and the other villains come here?"

"Well, I mainly wanted to try some of those cheeses Paris is supposedly famous for, but… hey wait, I'm not telling you anything!"

"Suit yourself," WordGirl replied, grabbing him by the scruff of his coat; she flew over to a nearby lamppost and wrapped it around him "that should hold you until the authorities arrive."

"This is embarrassing; but on the plus side, I don't have to deal with that cat," Two-Brains replied.

Meanwhile, despite not being familiar with them, Ladybug & Cat Noir were actually doing quite well against the remaining villains.

"Got you now, cat boy," Hater said, his hands charged.

"Guess again Sparky," Cat Noir replied "Cataclysm!" he said, using his signature power to destroy an awning above the villain.

"Ha, nice shot, you totally missed me!"

"I wasn't aiming for you," Cat Noir replied with a smirk.

Hater looked up and saw that, without the awning, a large amount of water was coming down on him.

"Ah man," he said, before the water hit and shorted him out.

"I guess that really 'shocked' him," Cat Noir joked.

"Ugh, please keep your puns to yourself," Ladybug replied.

"Not so fast, this little battle is far from over," Fishface said, his knife at the ready "the two of you still must deal with me. And, unlike my cohort, I fear no cat."

"Yeah, well you're about to," Cat Noir said, spinning his stick around.

The two prepared to face off, before a fishing line appeared out of nowhere and hooked the fishy fiend.

"What is this?!" Fishface asked, as he was pulled off and lifted up.

"Woo-wee, looks like I caught myself a big one," Freakazoid said, in a hillbilly type accent "bet ya he'll fry up real nice."

"You think this is funny?!" Fishface asked, as he struggled and flailed to free himself "I will make you pay for this!"

Freakazoid ignored him and held him up like a prize catch. Suddenly, a cameraman appeared from nowhere and snapped a picture of him.

"This is one for the scrapbook," the blue skinned hero said.

"Okay, that…was weird," Cat Noir said, still stunned by what he had just witnessed.

* * *

After a few minutes, the villains were rounded up and taken into custody by Officer Roger and his men.

"Do you guys know who I am? Emperor Hater, number one superstar and tyrant of the galaxy!" Hater said, as he was loaded into a police vehicle "I will not be treated like some common criminal!"

"Not to worry sir, I'm sure you'll figure a way out of this," Peepers said.

"Oh shut up Peepers, I blame you for this."

"Me? But I didn't do anything!"

"And maybe if you had, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Thanks for the help again," Roger said to the heroes "France again owes you two a debt of gratitude."

"Oh, it was nothing, but we got a lot of help from these other heroes," Ladybug explained, gesturing to WordGirl & Freakazoid.

"Just doing our part," WordGirl said, but before she could say anything else, she noticed the news crew had arrived.

"I'm here in downtown Paris where Ladybug, Cat Noir, and a pair of mysterious new heroes have just saved the city," Nadia Chamack announced, before she approached the spotted hero "Ladybug, care to comment on these strange intruders?"

"Well, actually, I don't know all that much about them…" Ladybug began.

"And you," Nadia asked, holding her microphone near WordGirl, "who are you, and what brings you here?"

"Oh, I'm WordGirl and that's Freakazoid, and we're just visiting your fine city for a bit," the word loving hero explained.

"Hi Cosgrove, hi Steff, hi Roddy, if you're watching," Freakazoid added, waving into the camera.

"Well, you two certainly helped to save the day today."

"Oh no, Ladybug & Cat Noir did most of the work, we just kinda helped clean up," WordGirl explained "after all, they know the city better than we do."

"Still, it's fascinating to meet two new heroes here in Paris," Nadia said "have your thought about staying? Perhaps you could help Ladybug and Cat Noir permanently."

"We don't need any help," Ladybug protested.

"That's a tempting offer, but we do have our own cities to protect," WordGirl said "but know this; as long as we're in Paris, we'll do everything we can to protect this fine city and it's inhabitants."

"Brave words from a new arrival to our fair city; I for one hope this isn't the last time we see them in action," Nadia replied.

"Hey, nice work out there," WordGirl said to the two heroes "we didn't even need to step in."

"Thanks, even if your methods are, well, a little weird," Cat Noir said, before noticing his ring was beeping "whoops, gotta run; until next time milady."

"Till next time Cat," Ladybug replied, as he leaped off, then she turned to WordGirl "I gotta be going too, but great working with you."

Ladybug then ran off and hid before she transformed back into Marinette. Then, she went looking for Alya.

"Girl, there you are, you would not believe what happened!" Alya said "Ladybug & Cat Noir had to fight these really weird villains, and these two other superheroes showed up to help them!"

"You don't say," Marinette replied, feigning enthusiasm "wow, I'm sorry I missed it."

"I managed to record most of it on my phone," Alya told her "this is gonna be a sweet entry for the Ladyblog."

"Hey everybody, what'd I miss?" Becky asked.

"There you are, I can't believe you just ran off and missed the big battle," Alya told her.

"Well, I had to go find that book of mine, or whatever excuse I told you," Becky replied "so, how about we continue the tour?"

"Sorry, but I'm so excited I gotta get home and write this up," Alya said "you don't mind do you?"

"No prob, maybe I can spend some time with Marinette," Becky said.

"Oh yes, I've been wanting a chance to talk with you," Marinette replied, her tone curt.

"Great, see you girls later," Alya said, before she ran off.

After Alya left, Marinette took Becky by the arm and pulled her behind a building, making sure the coast was clear.

"This is an interesting choice for a tourist attraction," Becky commented.

"Drop the act, I know you're WordGirl," Marinette told her.

"WordGirl? I honestly don't know what you're talking about," Becky replied nervously.

"Oh come on, you look and talk exactly the same," Marinette told her "it's pretty obvious."

"I guess you're right," Becky said "my secret identity isn't as well hidden, as, oh…yours, Ladybug!"

"W-w-what are you talking about? I'm not Ladybug," Marinette said, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Uh huh, we saw you transform," Becky explained "what, you think you just happened to run into us by accident?"

"I like that little stretch thing you do at the end," Freakazoid added, popping out of nowhere, causing Marinette to exclaim and faint "is that a yoga pose, or just something you add in to look cool?"

"Look, let's not talk about this here," Marinette replied "come on, we'll go to my house where we'll be alone."

"Sounds like a plan," Becky said "because we have much to discuss."

* * *

Soon, the three arrived outside the bakery where Marinette's family lived.

"Wow, you live in a bakery?" Freakazoid asked, impressed "you must never go hungry."

Marinette ignored him "let's just go," she said, and entered the building.

Her mother, Sabine Duplain-Cheng was working when she noticed her daughter and the other girl. "Hello dear, and who's your new friend?" she asked.

"This is Becky Botsford, she's an exchange student from America who's going to be staying a few days," Marinette explained "I just thought I'd show her around."

"Isn't that considerate of you?" Sabine replied "and Becky, are you enjoying your time here?"

"Oh yes, this really is a wonderful country," Becky said.

"Well Becky and I have a lot of homework to do, so we don't have much time to chat," Marinette said quickly, as she practically shoved the girl towards her room "we'll talk later bye mom."

Once up in her room, Marinette checked to make sure no one else was listening, before noticing something.

"Wait a minute, where's the other guy?"

"Hey," Freakazoid replied, again popping up and scaring her, causing her to fall over.

"Stop doing that!" Marinette yelled "how'd you get in here, anyway?"

"Used the back way."

"Never mind," Marinette replied, before turning her attention to Becky, "now, since you're a superhero, what are you doing here? And how did you manage to get into our school?"

"Actually, I have a good explanation for that one," Becky told her.

* * *

 _A few days earlier, at L.O.V.E HQ_

"Well Becky, I finally finished it," Princess Twilight Sparkle said, levitating a piece of paper before her "this transcript should guarantee your acceptance into the school in France."

"Good, because you've been working on that thing for at least a half hour," Becky said "so, let's get it sent off so I can get started, and…"

"Yup, I went through this to make sure every 'i' is dotted and every 't' is crossed, " Twilight boasted, a large grin on her face "I can safely say, this is..." she paused.

"What is it?" Becky asked.

"Uh oh, I think I misplaced a comma on this one line," Twilight said, pointing to the offending part with her hoof "now I'll have to do it all over again; oh well."

"Twilight really, I'm sure no one will notice."

"Nope, I need to make sure it's absolutely perfect," Twilight replied "oh, I do so love proofreading!" she said happily and trotted off, as Becky sighed and slapped her forehead in frustration.

* * *

"…So, after double checking, then triple and quadruple checking it, everything was finished, and my cover was established," Becky finished.

"Wait, you have a friend who's a pony princess?" a shocked Marinette asked.

"I know, did I luck out or what?" Becky replied "and the best thing is, she loves books almost as much, if not more, than I do! Sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming."

"O…kay," Marinette replied, unsure how to respond.

"So, how about you, how'd you end up being Ladybug?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, dish girlfriend," Freakazoid replied, before both noticing both girls staring at him "Okay fine, I'm gonna go make French people think I'm Jerry Lewis back from the dead. 'Oh, nice lady, gimme your brain so I can eat it, which is what I do as a zombie, but not like the ones on the show who walk and are dead,'" he said in a Lewis-like voice as he walked off.

"You get used to him after a while," Becky told a confused Marinette.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in France, the four E.V.I.L. members were on the run, having easily escaped the police.

"Did that guy really think he could keep us prisoner?" Dr. Two-Brains asked.

"Yeah, did you see him when we managed to escape?" Hater asked "he was all 'ahh, don't hurt me, I have a family.!' Pfft, what a baby."

"Well sir, now that we've escaped, perhaps we should cut our losses and head home," Peepers suggested.

"I got a better idea, why don't you get me a coffee and let me think," Hater said "and no foam, or so help me…"

"But sir, I really think we need to…"

"No one has asked your opinion, tiny eye man," Fishface told him.

"And pick up some cheese with that coffee; 'cause seriously, if I don't get some, stuff is going down," Dr. Two-Brains added.

The villains then ignored him and began to talk among themselves, leaving an angry Peepers to storm off.

"I can't believe this, I have good ideas, but Lord Hater, or any of those guys don't take me seriously!" he said, as he walked down the streets, "they wouldn't make fun of me if I wasn't so small, then I'd show them!"

Unknown to him, he was being observed from a large room, in a unknown location in France, lighted by a single, large window. The villain Hawk Moth, whose true identity is unknown but clearly obvious to anyone, was setting in motion another of his plans.

"I thought that this mysterious band of interlopers might be a threat to my plans, but they could be just what I need," he said "and this one, so angry over not being taken seriously; he may be the key to helping put them under my control!" he added, as he took one of the butterflies surrounding him and infused it with dark energy.

"Go my little akuma, find that disgruntled little fellow and give him a boost," he said, as the butterfly flew off.

It eventually found Peepers and landed on the lightning bolt on his head, infusing him with it's powers.

"Eye Guy, I am Hawk Moth," the villain said, through a mask-like communication "I can help you gain the respect you seek, but I need you to get me a little something first."

"Whatever you say, Hawk Moth," Peepers replied evilly.

* * *

Next time, Marinette finds herself bonding with Becky over the troubles of being a superhero, while the villains ask for reinforcements and decide to take a hostage. However, will any of that be enough to stop Eye Guy? Also, Freakazoid & Cosgrove see _Avengers: Infinity War_ (but no spoilers).


	4. New Friends and Foes

Meanwhile, Marinette was unaware of this new akuma, and had just explained all about the Miraculous to her new friend.

"So your powers come from the earrings, interesting," Becky said.

"And the help of Tikki," Marinette added, opening her bag "you can come out now Tikki, we can trust her."

The tiny ladybug colored kwami emerged from the girl's purse. "Nice to meet you," she said.

"Aww, she's so adorable!" Becky said "aren't you adorable? Yes you are."

"Thank you," Tikki replied.

After all the introductions were in order, the two girls talked about their superhero lives. Marinette found herself enjoying the conversation, happy to learn there was someone else out there who knew what she went through.

"I'm glad we could talk like this," she said "the only other hero I know is Cat Noir, and I can't talk to him about this without revealing my secret identity."

"So, nobody knows you're Ladybug?"

"Except for us three, no," Marinette told her "I was told not to reveal my identity to anyone. And it's frustrating, because sometimes, I need someone to talk to about all this."

"You have me, Marinette," Tikki reminded her.

"And you're great Tikki, but sometimes, I just wish I could tell one of my friends, like Alya," Marinette explained "man, she'd flip if she learned I was Ladybug."

"Best friend trouble; believe me, I know what that's like," Becky replied.

"Oh?" a curious Marinette asked.

"Like you, I'd kept my identity as WordGirl secret from everyone, but a couple of people found out anyway. Luckily, they didn't tell anyone," the girl began "then one day, my best friend Violet found out, totally by accident. Let's just say, I wouldn't wish what happened next on my worst enemy."

"She stopped being your friend?" Marinette asked.

"Well, she was mad I didn't tell her, but we patched things up and are better than ever," Becky explained "but sometimes, I wish I had told her from the beginning, and saved myself all the heartbreak. I don't want to tell you how to do things, but trust me, if you wait too long, there's a lot of hurt feelings."

"I'll take that into consideration," Marinette replied.

"Anyway, I wish Violet could've come, but she was busy," Becky said, sighing "you'd like her; actually, that girl Rose in our class reminds me a lot of her. They both have short blonde hair and are really, really perky. Oh, and they both have flower themed names; that's kind of a weird coincidence."

"Wow, I never thought there'd be another person like Rose in the world," Marinette joked.

Both girls laughed, then stopped, neither one sure of what to say next. After sitting quiet for about a minute, Becky decided to break the ice.

"So…Cat Noir, what's up with him?"

"I don't know, he's always hitting on me and calling me 'milady'; he's an okay crime fighting partner, but I can't stand his lame pickup lines and terrible puns."

"I guess that's why I prefer a monkey," Becky replied.

"I thought you and the blue guy were partners."

"Oh no, I've just been partnered with him on this particular mission," Becky explained "because we're both superheroes; believe me, I wouldn't hang out with him normally. You may have noticed, he's a little…"

"Insane?" Marinette asked.

"Not the word I was going to use, but an excellent one," Becky told her.

"Speaking of missions, what do you think those villains are here for?"

"If I had to guess, it could be tied in to those akumas you mentioned earlier," Becky told her "and if they manage to find the source of them, who knows what they could do."

"Good luck, Cat Noir and I have been battling akumas for a while now, and we still have no idea where Hawk Moth is," Marinette said.

"Who's Hawk Moth?"

"Where do I begin?" Marinette told her.

* * *

Elsewhere, in Paris, the four H.A.T.E members were getting an earful for their failure.

"You idiots!" Queen Chrysalis yelled; the villains had produced a tiny hologram generator, which allowed them to contact her, and she, via hologram, was not happy to hear what happened "you had one simple job!"

"It was not that simple, dear queen; Freakazoid and WordGirl are backing up the two heroes in Paris and, together, managed to overcome us," Lobe explained.

"Yeah queenie, you want us to succeed, we're gonna need some backup," Hater explained.

"Plus, we still have no idea where the source of these mysterious monsters is," Fishface added.

"Well you'd better find it," Chrysalis told them "with that power, we could create an army that would allow us to conquer the world. As for reinforcements, I'll see who I can spare. In the meantime, take some precautions if the heroes and those L.O.V.E agents attack you again; you know heroes, they'll always back down if the populous is in trouble," she added, before her hologram disappeared.

"Well, that could've gone better," Dr. Two-Brains commented.

"Really? Cause I thought it went pretty well," Hater added sarcastically.

"Okay, that's it skull man, you've been asking for this all day!" Dr. Two-Brains said, moving to attack Hater before Lobe grabbed him.

"Look, you two need to put aside this animosity and concentrate on taking care of the heroes," Lobe explained.

"All right, but after this, I expect some sort of apology," Dr. Two-Brains replied, shrugging off Lobe's grip.

"Fat chance of that happening, Lord Hater doesn't apologize to anyone," Hater told him "it's not really my thing."

"For now, we should probably do what Chrysalis said and prepare ourselves in case the heroes return," Lobe suggested.

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"Well, taking a hostage never fails," Lobe replied "there are plenty of people on the streets of Paris, we should have no problem finding one."

"Allow me," Fishface said, and peeked out the alley at the street. The citizens were still walking around, unaware of the akuma that had yet to make his move. The aquatic villain noticed a young blonde girl heading their way, unaware of their presence.

"Can you believe how that new girl talked to me?" Chloe said to the person on her phone "I mean honestly, she clearly has no idea who I am. Well, I am going to make her so sorry she ever came to school in Paris."

Still talking on her phone, Chloe didn't notice the bad guys until it was too late and she was grabbed and dragged into the alley.

"Hey, what is this?!" Chloe asked, struggling against the tight grip that held her. She then noticed the villains looking at her "who are you?"

"We, madam, are here on a top secret mission that you don't need to know about," Lobe told her "unfortunately, we've run into a bit of trouble with Ladybug, and are in need of a hostage to keep her off our backs for a while."

"Well you losers picked the wrong girl, because I happen to be Ladybug's top fan," Chloe told them "and when she figures out you've grabbed me, you're gonna be in so much trouble! Not to mention, that my daddy is the mayor, so I'd suggest letting me go, or you're all gonna be sorry!"

"You hear that guys? This little brat is the daughter of the mayor," Hater said "well now, this changes things."

"Hey, I am not a brat!" Chloe whined "when my daddy hears you called me that, he's going to send you to prison for like, a hundred years!"

"You, my dear have inadvertently given us the tools we need to assist us in our plans," Lobe told Chloe "now then, we must wait for the reinforcements Chrysalis said she would send."

"And Peepers; where the heck did he go?" Hater asked "I mean, how long does it take to get a coffee?"

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in France, the newly dubbed Eye Guy was trying out his new powers.

"I wonder what I can do with these new abilities of mine?" Eye Guy asked, and he spied a couple walking on the street "time to find out."

Jumping in front of them, he zapped them with his one eye, which put them into a trance that put them under his control.

"Ooh, I like this," Eye Guy said "with my newfound powers, I will conquer the entire city. Then, Lord Hater will be the one forced to deal with constant insults and demeaning tasks! And I will finally prove myself as more than just a pathetic sidekick!"

 _Don't forget about our agreement_ Hawk Moth's voice told him _unless you capture the Miraculous for me, you will lose these powers and go back to being a worthless underling._

"Not to worry, I'll get you those items," Eye Guy replied "I just need to lure those heroes into the open. And once I control Paris, it'll be easy to do so."

* * *

Back at Marinette's house, the girl had just finished explaining about Hawk Moth to her new friend.

"Hmm, this guy sounds like trouble," Becky noted "it's possible H.A.T.E came here to recruit him, but from what you've told me, he doesn't sound like the joining type."

"I don't know much about him, but it seems doubtful he'd share the Miraculous powers with anyone," Marinette told her.

"Well, if one of these akumas attacks again, I'll be there to help you," Becky told her "we heroes have to stick together, after all."

"Thanks, I need all the help I can get," Marinette told her.

Just then, her cell phone rang. Marinette picked it up "hello?"

"Girl, where are you?" Alya asked "it's totally crazy out here. There's some weird new monster terrorizing the city and turning people into his slaves."

"Sounds dangerous, you'd better get out of there," Marinette told her.

"No way, I'm sure Ladybug is gonna show up, and I don't want to miss that," Alya told her "I'll just find a place to take cover until she arrives."

"Alya, I don't think that's a good…hello? Hello?" Marinette asked, but her friend had hung up "big trouble, a new akuma's loose in the city and enslaving people."

"Then what do you say we take it down?"

"Yeah," Marinette added "Tikki, spots on!"

"Word up!"

Within minutes, both girls had transformed into their costumed personas.

"Hey, have you ever thought about where the costume comes from?" WordGirl asked.

"What do you mean?" Ladybug wondered.

"When we transform, we instantly have costumes on," WordGirl pointed out "we didn't put them on, so where they did come from? Are they some kind of magic? Did we subconsciously will them into existence? Are they in some sort of inter-dimensional storage, waiting for us to become heroes?"

"Um, I don't really know," Ladybug replied "it's just rather convenient and I'm so used to it I never worried about it."

"Well, it's just one of those things I sometimes ponder," WordGirl explained.

"Uh huh, we should go save the city now."

"Oh yes, of course," WordGirl said, "after you."

"Thanks," Ladybug said, and jumped out the window of her bedroom, with WordGirl flying not too far behind.

The two eventually made their way to the middle of the city, but it was quiet and there was no one there.

"Hmm, this is very suspicious," Ladybug said "it's way too quiet here."

"Maybe everybody's at home," a familiar voice suggested.

"Well well, it's about time you showed up," WordGirl said "what happened, your movie get cancelled?"

"No, we were kicked out of the theater," Freakazoid explained.

* * *

 _Earlier that day:_

"Man, this whole Infinity Gauntlet thing sure is dangerous, I wonder how the heroes are gonna fix things, don't you?" Freakazoid asked, before munching down a handful of popcorn.

"I figure they'll just call in Superman and he'll do something," Cosgrove replied.

"He can't; he's a DC character, this is a Marvel movie," Freakazoid explained.

"Oh. How about Batman?"

"Same thing."

"Wonder Woman?"

"Yes."

"That fast running guy."

"He's called the Flash, and no, he can't be in the movie either."

"How about the guy with the ring?"

"I assume you mean Green Lantern, and no; besides, he's not really allowed near movies anymore after his last one."

"So, no Aquaman?"

"No Cosgrove, Aquaman can't be in the movie because DC owns him, and because his powers would be completely useless against Thanos!" Freakazoid yelled.

"Okay," Cosgrove replied "so when is Superman coming?"

* * *

"After this went on for about 10 minutes, the fans in the theater started arguing over whether DC or Marvel heroes were best; it got really heated and we got kicked out for starting a fandom argument," Freakazoid explained.

"I still say Superman could've solved that whole problem easily," Cosgrove noted.

"I already told you, Superman is not a Marvel character, so he can't appear in a Marvel movie!" Freakzoid yelled "he is owned by DC Comics, which is owned by Warner Brothers, who we work for. So please stop talking about this, or we're gonna get in trouble."

"Okay, I'm gonna go back to the theater and get some goobers," Cosgrove replied "you want anything?"

"See if they have Sno Caps."

After Cosgrove left, Ladybug looked at WordGirl, confused by what had just taken place.

"Yeah, welcome to what I deal with," WordGirl explained.

"Anyway, since I've got nothing else to do, I can help you guys deal with the akuma that's on the loose," Freakazoid said.

"How did you know about that?"

"Come on, this is a _Miraculous Ladybug_ story, like there's not gonna be an akuma," Freakazoid replied "I also know who it is, but I'm not telling; no spoilers."

"Is he always like this?" Ladybug asked.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

From their alley, the villains were waiting to see what, if any, backup Chrysalis was going to send them.

"I hope this doesn't take too long," Hater complained "unlike Peepers with my coffee. Where is he anyway?"

"Worry about that later, I believe our backup is on its' way," Lobe said.

Eventually, a portal opened in front of them and what emerged looked like a large wolf made of bones.

"Ugh, anyone but him," Fishface said.

"I'm not exactly thrilled about this either, but Chrysalis told me you guys needed help," Rahzar replied "what's the matter, can't take down two kids dressed as a ladybug & cat?"

"Hey , they're pretty tough," Dr. Two-Brains explained "and they got backup too."

"Well, that all changes now," Rahzar told them "I'll do what you four couldn't," he added, making to leave the alley.

"Wait a second, which of us has to carry the girl?" Dr. Two-Brains asked, gesturing to Chloe, who was still fighting against her bonds.

"Not it."

"Not it."

"Not it."

"Aww man, seriously?" Dr. Two-Brains asked, but the other villains ignored him. Sighing, he grabbed the struggling Chloe and hefted her over his shoulder, which only led to her struggling even more "hey, knock it off or your hair's getting turned into cheese" he warned her, causing Chloe to make frightened muffled sounds.

"All right Ladybug, come out!" Rahzar yelled "it's time we settled this."

"Couldn't agree more," Ladybug's voice replied, and she jumped into view. WordGirl, Freakazoid & Cosgrove soon followed.

"I thought you four were in jail," she said "besides, I have an akuma to deal with; he's a bigger threat to the city."

"That hurts, we can be a big threat," Hater said.

"Go handle the akuma, we can take these guys," WordGirl assured her.

"Are you kidding? There's only four of you, and five of us," Rahzar noted.

"Actually, Cosgrove doesn't fight, so he doesn't count," Freakazoid pointed out "plus, he's off getting movie theater snacks."

"Looks like the odds are about to get a little more even," said a familiar voice, and everyone turned to see Cat Noir flip down next to the assorted heroes "lucky for you I happened to show up, huh?" he asked Ladybug.

"Thanks Cat, you know I always appreciate the help," she replied.

"The pleasure is always mine," Cat Noir said, taking her hand in his, but she pulled it out quickly.

"Easy Casanova, we've got a city to save, remember?"

"Of course, business before pleasure," Cat Noir replied and stared down the villains "you guys just don't learn, do you?"

"You're the one who's going to learn, mangy feline!" Rahzar yelled.

"Please, I'm not afraid of dogs."

"You should be!" Rahzar yelled and charged forward, swinging his claws, but Cat easily evaded them and swung around with his staff, tripping the mutant.

Meanwhile, the other heroes rushed into the fray against the other villains.

"Give it up WordGirl, you can't beat us," Two-Brains bragged.

"Really? Cause I have, like a lot," she pointed out.

"Okay yes, but you can't beat us this time I mean," Two-Brains explained "now, surrender or the hostage gets it."

"Um, what hostage?"

"This one, right..." Two-Brains said, before noticing Chloe was gone "hey, what happened?"

"I happened!" Ladybug replied, swinging into the villain with her yoyo, while trying her best to hold on to Chloe, whom she had grabbed moments earlier when Two-Brians was talking. "It's okay, you're safe now," she said, removing Chloe's gag and working on untying her.

"Thanks Ladybug, but couldn't you have gotten here any sooner?" Chloe asked, ungratefully "then maybe I wouldn't have been grabbed in the first place."

"Grateful little brat, isn't she?" WordGirl replied sarcastically.

"Don't worry Miss Bourgeois, the worst is over,' Ladybug assured her.

"Actually, the worst is still to come" replied someone.

Everyone stopped and looked towards the source of the voice. There, mere inches away was Eye Guy, an army of mesmerized Parisians under his control.

"Looks like we found that akuma," WordGirl commented.

"Peepers? Is that you?" Hater asked "man have you been working out, 'cause you've gotten bigger. Also, where the heck have you been? I've been waiting a long time for my coffee."

"I'm not Peepers anymore, I'm Eye Guy! And I'm through being pushed around and belittled by you!"

"So, is that a no on the coffee?"

"This time, I'm the one who'll be giving orders," Eye Guy said "if you don't believe me, allow me to show you," he added.

"Uh oh, everyone, don't look at him!" ladybug yelled.

But it was too late; Eye Guy used his eye beam on the assorted villains and Chloe, putting them under his thrall.

"I'm gonna assume that's bad," Freakazoid said.

"Oh, it's bad all right, for you," Eye Guy "for me, on the other hand, it's quite good. Soon, Paris will be mine! But first, oh mesmerized slaves, be dears and destroy those heroes for me," he added "but not before you get the Miraculous off of those two," he continued, gesturing to Ladybug & Cat Noir.

"Any plans for dealing this my lady?" Cat Noir asked, as the crowd slowly advanced on them.

"I'll let you know when I think of one," Ladybug replied.

* * *

In the final chapter, our heroes must think of a way to defeat Eye Guy and remove his akuma, before they too become his slaves.


	5. Final Battle

When we last left our heroes, they were about to be attacked by most of the population of Paris, as well as members of H.A.T.E all under the control of the akuma known as Eye Guy.

"Now what do we do?" Cat Noir asked.

"I think the akuma is in the lightning bolt on his head," Ladybug told him "if you can fight off the others, I can take care of the rest."

"Oh sure, give me the hard job."

"Don't worry, you'll have our new friends to help you out," Ladybug pointed out.

"Yeah, it'll be like fighting zombies; you know, like on that show where the dead walk. Oh, what is the name of that show?" Freakazoid asked "it's really popular, pretty much everyone on Earth has seen it…"

"Never mind that now, we have to distract the mob," WordGirl told him "but remember, these are innocent bystanders, so go easy on them."

"Do I have to go easy on the villains?"

"Nope."

"Then I'm off," Freakazoid said, extending his arms out and making "whoosh"-ing noises as he ran at them.

"Hey everybody, Jerry Lewis is overrated!" he yelled.

Instantly the mob of city dwellers turned and began to attack him instead.

 _Eye Guy, I grow tired of this; order your slaves to get the Miraculous!_

"Yes Hawk Moth," Eye Guy replied "ignore the blue buffoon and get the other two. Bring me their ring and earrings."

"Ring and earrings? Are these things miraculous or fabulous?" Freakazoid replied in an exaggerated voice; however, there was no response except for an eagle screech "huh, tough city."

"Just keep them busy long enough for Ladybug to do her thing," WordGirl told him.

"Yeah yeah, I get it."

Meanwhile, Cat Noir was doing his best to help, when he saw the claws of Rahzar heading straight for him, and ducked to avoid them.

"What the heck are you supposed to be?" Cat Noir asked, as he dodged another blow "a wolf? Cause you're the ugliest looking one I've ever seen," he added, as Rahzar stepped up his attacks.

"Cat Noir, don't make them mad, just keep them busy," Ladybug ordered.

"Did you know you're cute when you're giving orders?"

"Whatever," Ladybug replied.

"You know, it's funny," Freakazoid commented, as he ran from the controlled townspeople.

"What exactly?" WordGirl asked, as she flew next to him.

"Well, the Ladybug girl is in love with the cat boy, except she doesn't like the cat part, and he's in love with Ladybug, but he doesn't care much about the non-ladybug part," he explained.

"Uh huh."

"It's just, they've worked together all this time, yet they still don't know each other's identities, even though it's blatantly obvious. I mean, we figured it out."

"Well yes, there is the similar look, but there's a difference in attitudes," WordGirl explained "see, I've hung out with Marinette and she's very shy and clumsy from what I was told. Ladybug is always so confident, so in control, so agile. You can forgive Adrian for not connecting the dots."

"True," Freakazoid added "hey, you wanna help me make a love connection between them? It'll be fun."

"I think we need to leave them alone," WordGirl said "if things are meant to happen between them, then we shouldn't interfere and simply let whatever happens happen. Forcing them together isn't right."

"It would be fun though."

"You and I have different ideas of what fun is."

"Why, what do you think is fun?"

"Reading, for one."

* * *

"Fight all you want heroes, but at the end of the day, you two will be the two newest victims of Eye Guy!" the single-eyed villain said "you may as well just surrender because you can't beat me."

"We'll see about that!" Ladybug said, before tossing her yo-yo up in the air "Lucky Charm!"

As it was known to do, the yo-yo transformed into another spotted object, in this case, a mop.

"How am I supposed to use this?" Ladybug wondered, and scanned her surroundings. The part of the street near Eye Guy, as well as his large eye, suddenly appeared in her signature spotted pattern.

"I think I know what to do."

* * *

Meanwhile, Cat Noir dodged another attack from Rahzar's claws, using his cat-like agility to cling to a wall.

"If that's the best you've got, then you don't stand a chance," he commented, and leaped to another wall before the mutant could get him.

Rahzar leveled another swipe, with Cat slipping under his legs, seconds as the claws came down. He then swept his leg, knocking Rahzar's out from under him and sending him to the ground.

The mutant roared in anger and tried to grab Cat, but he flipped off a wall and knocked into him.

"Seriously man, just give up," Cat Noir replied, "this is just getting pathetic."

"You will die for this!" he yelled and swiped again. Cat flipped up to dodge and came down on his shoulders. When Rahzar tried to grab at him, he quickly escaped.

Cat gave the villain a raspberry, but that meant he wasn't looking behind him, and quickly fell prey to an energy blast from Hater.

"Uh…" he grunted weakly, barely having enough time to register before Rahzar grabbed him and slammed him against the nearest wall.

"I am going to enjoy tearing you apart," he said, raising one hand, his claws bared.

"Hold on, get his ring first," Eye Guy ordered "then you can do whatever you want to him."

"Fine."

"Oh no you don't!" Ladybug said, and the villains turned to see her wielding a mop.

"And what are you gonna do with that, clean our floors?" Two-Brains asked.

"Not quite, now let Cat Noir go," she replied.

"Seize her and get her earrings!" Eye Guy ordered, and the four villains rushed forward towards the heroine.

"Looks like that's our cue," WordGirl said.

"Oooh, can we do a team move, can we, can we? Oh please?!" Freakazoid asked.

WordGirl sighed "sure, what the heck," she replied "what did you have in mind?"

"You get in my arms, I flip you and you catapult over there and take out the bad guys."

"That's it?" WordGirl asked.

"I didn't have time to plan anything more elaborate," Freakazoid explained "next time we'll do something fancier."

"Assuming there is a next time," WordGirl grumbled "okay, let's do this."

Getting into his locked arms, he pushed upward and she went upward, then flew towards the villains who now surrounded Ladybug.

"I'm warning you, let Cat go, or…"

"Or what?" Two-Brains asked "face it Spots, it's you and a mop against the four of us. I've got a cheese ray, Hater has lightning or whatever, Fishman has some swords and Lobe…well, his brain is huge, that's a thing."

"Yeah, how can you stop all of us?" Hater asked.

"Maybe I can be of assistance," WordGirl shouted, and the villains looked up to see her heading right towards them.

"Didn't see that coming," was all Two-Brains managed before the heroine collided with them, sending them scattering.

"Those fools don't matter, I have all of Paris under my control!" Eye Guy exclaimed "and nothing can stop me from conquering all of France, and then, the world! Now my slaves, seize Ladybug and get her earrings!"

"I'm afraid we'll have to take a raincheck on that," Ladybug said, using the mop to vault over the mob of hypnotized citizens that were about to surround her. Then, positioning the mop so the bristle end was forward, she came down and stuck it in Eye Guy's face.

"Ahhh! My eye! I can't see!"

"And you can't do your hypnotism either," Ladybug explained, before pulling the lightning bolt off his head "I'll take this," she added, breaking it in two and revealing the akuma inside.

"Time to de-evilize!" she said, catching the akuma in her yo-yo and spinning it around, causing it to revert back to its' white color.

"Bye bye little butterfly," she said, releasing it, then tossed her Lucky Charm into the air "Miraculous Ladybug!" she shouted, as a wave of rainbow energy emitted from it and surrounded the townspeople, restoring them to normal. It also swarmed around Eye Guy, transforming him back into Peepers.

"Uh…what happened?" the tiny commander asked, before feeling his head "oh man, I'm back to normal. And my lightning bolt's gone! You'd better hope that wasn't part of my body!"

"Wait, it was?" a confused Ladybug asked.

"Maybe…" Peepers replied "anyway, I'm not done with you!"

"But we are," Peepers turned around and saw Hater and the other villains standing behind him.

"Oh hey sir, look, you're not mad about that whole, 'mentally enslaving you' thing, are you?"

"What do you think?" Hater asked, his hands charged.

"Now sir, I'm sure we can talk this over," Peepers said, before a bolt landed inches from his feet "aaah! Please your evilness, I'll make sure I get your coffee!" he yelled, running off with Hater in pursuit.

"When I get my hands on you…!"

"Well this was a bust," Two-Brains commented "what do you say we just tell Chrysalis we couldn't find the monster maker guy and call it a day?"

"Agreed, Paris has so much to offer, it seems a shame to not take any of it in," the Lobe replied.

"Oh no, you guys broke the law and you're going to jail!" Ladybug told them, before realizing she didn't have long left before her transformation ended "quickly, if possible."

"Sorry, you'll have to catch us first!" Two-Brains said, as he, Fishface and Lobe ran off "hey wolfy, you coming or what?"

Rahzar growled in distaste "this isn't over cat!" he said, releasing Cat Noir "if our paths cross again, I shall rip you limb from limb!"

"Sure, whatever," Cat Noir said, as the massive villain ran off to join his allies "well milady, looks like we saved Paris yet again. What do you say we celebrate with a victory kiss?"

"Nice try," Ladybug said "besides, we do owe thanks to those other mysterious heroes. You guys were…" she began, only to not see them "hey, they're gone."

"Guess we won't get a chance to thank them," Cat Noir said.

 _Well, you might not, but I will,_ Ladybug thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his base, wherever the heck in Paris it is, Hawk Moth was brooding over his failure.

"This is what happens when I rely on someone else to do this for me!" said "well no matter, whoever those intruders are, I assume they're gone for good. Next time, I'll find an akuma that will bring me the Miraculous, and there'll be no way for you to stop me then Ladybug!"

* * *

Later that day, after things quieted down, Marinette & Becky met at her parent's café.

"So, this has definitely been one of the weirder adventures I've had," Marinette said.

"I'll bet," Becky added.

"Don't get me wrong, a lot of it was fun, and I'd love to do it again," Marinette explained "but you know, maybe without the crazy villains and akuma."

"Likewise."

"Say, where's your blue friend? I wanted to thank you guys for your help."

"Oh, he went home already," Becky explained "he said he did what he'd come for and ran off."

"So, I guess you'll be leaving soon too, huh?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah," Becky replied.

"Well, it was nice to meet somebody who knows how hard the whole 'hero' thing is," Marinette admitted.

"And I'm always happy to contact you, or just talk if you need any advice about balancing your double life," Becky told her.

"I'd like that."

"You know, I don't have to leave right away," Becky noted "my transfer papers are good for a week; it'd be a shame to waste them. Besides, I could use a vacation, & I never really did get a chance to finish touring the city."

"Alya & I could take you tomorrow, if you want," Marinette told her, "and don't worry about a place to stay, I'm sure my parents would be happy to let you bunk with me; it is only for a few days, after all."

"Sounds like a plan," Becky replied "hopefully, I won't have to worry about any crime."

"Well, if there is any trouble, Ladybug can handle it" Marinette said "and she'd be proud to have WordGirl backing her up."

"And WordGirl would be proud to back her up," Becky added "I just hope Cat Noir doesn't get jealous."

"I'm sure he'll understand," Marinette said.

"To us then," Becky said, raising the glass of milk she was drinking "and to good times in the city with a new friend."

"Same here," Marinette replied, raising her glass too as both girls clinked them.

As the blue haired girl drank, she thought about everything that had transpired; the week had started out so normal, yet, over the course of it, she had met some new heroes, some strange new villains, and made a new friend who had learned her secret, but had one of her own. All in all, it hadn't been too bad, and she wondered what the next few days would bring.

She had no way of knowing, but she was sure looking forward to finding out.


End file.
